procurifyfandomcom-20200215-history
Change Log
Version 2.2.0a Release Date: Aug 19, 2014 General Changes -Fixed an issue with Mobile API v1 where order details were not being properly received. ---- Version 2.2.0 Release Date: Aug 18, 2014 General Changes -Fixed IE issues including users can't create product catalog and users cant select unit type -'Added new feature Audit Log' :status and approve pages now log the actions done to the order items(edit vendor, qty price, account code) -Added new columns to PO csv (freight,tax,discount, other, discount, discount type, tax and tax type -Fixed issue where users can not replicate orders Version 2.1.9 Release Date: Aug 14, 2014 General Changes -Added APIv2/counts/ -Added travel counts(API) -Hid Procure department filter -Fixed issue where RFE can see -Fixed issue where RFO's account code cant be edited to have an inactive code -RFE now only displays requestable departments Version 2.1.8 Release Date: Aug 13, 2014 General Changes - Added optimization feature: Removed useless catalog query in RFO - Added GridIron and Springbrook to Inventory - Fixed an issue where recreating RFO didn't allow the user to change the account codes - Fixed an issue where stripe discount wasn't being applied to the user properly - Added optimization feature: multiprocessing for multiple queries - Added a new feature where Customer Success is notified for inactive users Version 2.1.7 Release Date: Aug 10, 2014 General Changes - Fixed an issue with null shipping address and P.O. creation - Created API methods for mobile: *Order/Expense Count, Order/Travel/Expense Model Manager* - Fixed an issue where deactivated users were being send email notifications - Fixed spelling errors with stripe trial message Release Date: Aug 5, 2014 General Changes - Bundle number counter now shows the right value - Maximum number of characters for Product Name is now increased to 255 - Updating an order in inventory page now switches view Release Date: July 29, 2014 General Changes - Fixed searchbox in bundle lightbox - Fixed issue where Approval routing goes into infinite loop if expense approval routing is on Version 2.1.6 Release Date: July 27, 2014 General Changes - Fixed the issue where vendor csv returns 404 - PO CSV now contains recorded date and closed date - Protractor TestCase now works with authuser queryparam - Fixed issue where configure mailing list litebox does not display in IE8 - resend/cancel invites no longer needs permission - Fixed issue where RFT does not add destinations in IE8 - Base Currency is now the main branch's currency Version 2.1.5 Release Date: July 24, 2014 General Changes - Fixed the issue in IE 8 where users page does not load properly - Fixed the issue in IE 8 where settings page does not load properly - Fixed the issue where superuser is not able to create new user - Fixed the issue where username gets truncated on mobile - Email is now separated between trial expiry and credit card failure Version 2.1.4a Release Date: July 23, 2014 General Changes - Filter rejected credit card tracking to reduce the number of received emails - Fixed an issue where user can not be activated Version 2.1.4 Release Date: July 22, 2014 General Changes - Ordering bundles no longer have empty vendor value - Order Status/Approval tables now display custom fields - Expense saved draft no longer have an empty department - User in an approval routing automatically gets removed if role is changed (to without approval role) - Next approver now displays in Expense Page Version 2.1.3 Release Date: July 21, 2014 General Changes - Image in product catalog no longer gets cleared when edit - PO history now displays PO from inactive departments - Updated FE user referred signup to support token and id Version 2.1.2 Release Date: July 18, 2014 General Changes - Added api call to get departments without pagination - Fixed schedule budget, was missing import - Removed the ability to create custom roles for "All Locations" in user management Version 2.1.1 Release Date: July 17, 2014 General Changes - Fixed a bug where emails were being sent even when email notification was turned off (Receive, P.O. and Order comments) - Fixed a bug where deleted Expense report were still being displayed for next approver under approval/pending - Fixed an issue where admins (customer and eka) were not being given a correctly built systemsaccess_cache on company creation (signup) ---- Version 2.1.0 Release Date: July 16, 2014 General Changes - Tooltip fix for payment_accountsPayable - Changed approval routing pages to show role names of user - Split up location and department dropdowns - Added dict key *date_added* to track when user is added - Removed code from procurify/models.py; breaks instance decorator - Changed google analytics tracking ID - Fixed user department info view - Added the ability to edit Vendor/Other fields in approval details and adjusted order details edit to follow the same logic - Merged customfieldtest into development branching: New Custom fields! ---- Version 2.0.2 Release Date: July 10, 2014 General Changes - PD-2166 Heap Analytics merged to development branching - Added date_joined to userprofile - Made /eton safe - Fullname changed to property bugfix Version 2.0.1 Release Date: July 9, 2014 General Changes - Dashboard now shows order notification - PD-2154 Integrate Rollbar error reporting - Fix issue where timezone label gets changed after save Release Date: July 8, 2014 General Changes - Added new columns (transaction date, notes) in Expense CSV - Added new column (notes) in Order export CSV - Users with manage user roles can now cancel pending invites - Renamed "Pending" to "Pending Invites" in manage user page Version 2.0.0 Release Date: July 6, 2014 Locations Feature - Support multiple locations and separate info, departments, roles, and user roles - Features including Request, Approval, Procure, Receive, and Budgets/Approval Routing now include location filters Settings Revamp - Redesigned settings with categories and grouped the pages by Company, Access, Finance, Operations